jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack and Rose
Jack Dawson 'and 'Rose DeWitt Bukater's love affair was one of the central focuses of Titanic. Rose DeWitt Bukater Rose DeWitt Bukater was a beautiful and wealthy first-class passenger aboard the RMS Titanic. She boarded the ship with her snooty mother and her cruel fiance' Caledon Hockley. Jack Dawson Jack Dawson was a handsome third-class passenger and a penniless artist, whom was vary talented. Which he won his tickets in a game of poker, he boarded the ship with his best friend Fabirizio De Rossi. First Meeting The next evening after Rose boarded the Titanic, she had attempted to commit suicide by throwing herself off of the ship to avoid the arranged marriage between her and her fiance Caledon "Cal" Hockley. She was stopped by third class passanger Jack Dawson. When Jack tried to help her back onto the other side of the railing on the ship, she slipped and fell off the railing, leaving her dangling dangerously above the ocean. Jack manages to pull her back over the railing. Hearing her screams, members of the Titanic's crew ran over found them sprawled out on the floor together. Soon after, Rose's fiance, Cal, found them. He attempted to have Jack arrested because he believed that Jack was trying to rape Rose, however, Rose informed him that Jack had saved her from falling to her death. Cal rewarded Jack by inviting him to dine in the first-class dining area with them the following evening. Beginning of a Romance The following day, Rose went in search of Jack to thank him for what he did. She found Jack and thanked him. She became angry at him soon after when Jack asked her if she really did love Cal. She didn't find it a suitable conversation and then Jack told her to leave, jokingly and flirtaciously. Rose then ordered Jack to leave because it was her part of the ship, however, all was forgotten when she caught a glimpse of some of Jack's drawings in his sketchbook. She was amazed by his beautiful artwork. They spent the entire day talking about their lives. That afternoon, Jack taught Rose how to spit off of the side of the ship. When her mother caught her doing this, she was apalled and took Rose back to her room to prepare for dinner. Another first-class passenger, Molly Brown, assisted Jack in dressing for dinner with the first-class passengers by lending him a tuxedo intended for her son. At dinner, Rose explained to Jack who all of the first-class passengers were and showed him around before dining. He charmed the entire table with fascinating stories about his life. Before he left, he left a note in Rose's hand saying, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock for a real party." She did and found herself in a wild but fun party, however, they were being spied on by Cal's manservant, Spicer Lovejoy. The following day, Ruth and Cal forbid Rose to see Jack. Although Jack tried to persuade her to abandon her first-class life in which she hated, she stubbornly returned to Cal's side. Sinking of the Titanic and Aftermath That night, Rose went to the bow of the ship where Jack was and apologized. Jack easily forgave her, and they shared their first kiss at sunset that night. They then went back to Rose's room, where Rose asked Jack that he draw her wearing nothing but the Heart of the Ocean necklace given to her by Cal. Jack did. Afterwards, they locked the drawing in Cal's safe. They then realized that Lovejoy was spying on them and ran down the hallway in an effort to escape from him they ended up running through the boiler room into the hold. They wandered into the cargo hold and into the back seat of a car, where they passionately made love. When they returned to the boatdeck, they felt a lurch and some ice from an iceberg crumbled onto the deck. They then found out that the ship had hit an iceberg, and the situation was serious. Rose and Jack went to tell Cal and Rose's mother. However, when they got there, Cal and Spicer Lovejoy had staged a robbery and then managed to sneak the Heart of the Ocean necklace into Jack's pocket after seeing the drawing and framed him for stealing it. Jack was arrested and sent down with the Master Of Arms. He was chained to a pipe and left for dead. Rose then went back for him and managed to free him by using an axe to chop the handcuffs apart. Afterwards, Cal and Jack convinced Rose to get into one of the lifeboats for the ship to escape, because the ship was sinking. Rose got into it, but jumped out as it was leaving and got back on the ship because she refused to leave Jack. Cal, enraged by this, chased the two with a gun down into the ship in an attempt to kill them, however, he failed. The two ran through the rapidly flooding ship, trying to escape the water, which was rising up to their necks. When they reached the upper deck again, the ship split in two. They climbed to the back of the ship and it rose vertically in the air, so they climbed over the railings. where Rose had attempted suicide a few nights earlier. Both escaped the shipwreck alive, and ended up in the water. Rose climbed onto a raft of wood from the wreck, however, there was no room for Jack, so he had to stay in the freezing water. Jack made Rose promise that no matter what happened to him, she would do everything she wanted to do with her life and die an old woman warm in her bed rather than die here with her whole life ahead of her. Jack died of hypothermia that night, however, Rose was rescued. She took Jack's last name and did fulfill her promise to Jack. Rose married and had children and managed to pursue an acting career, just as she and Jack had talked about on the doomed ship. The two were reunited in heaven, when she walks into the grand staircase area, where all the victims of the Titanic are waiting for her. Young Rose is dressed in a white dress, and walks up to Jack, who is standing at the clock. The two kiss passionately. Gallery Jack and Rose-1.jpg Jack and Rose-2.jpg Jack and Rose-3.png Jack and Rose-4.jpg Jack and Rose-5.jpg Jack and Rose-6.jpg Jack and Rose-7.jpg Jack and Rose-8.jpg I jump right.gif Back to you...gif Kate.jpg Titanic-5.gif Rose-2.gif Jack-2.gif Rose-1.gif Jack-1.gif Titanic-4.gif Titanic-3.gif Titanic-2.gif Titanic-1.gif 691511 1315346064327 182 270.jpg 419177 10150592809136604 563691603 9553503 303175424 n.jpg 432093 201814783257124 100002858116531 300758 1857624872 n.jpg 427410 147953968660416 100003374425810 174999 512882381 n.jpg 545136 10150653085983425 43200078424 9215864 1761177984 n.jpg 398217 3611115795573 1204093501 33552745 1670905103 n.jpg 548788 215725665201856 100002932733368 395649 2013582834 n.jpg 523817 3674612102941 724163391 n.jpg Leonardo-DiCaprio-5.jpg Category:Relationships